The Day Team Rocket Won
by Authoress formerly knownas Liz
Summary: Oh my gosh! Team Rocket wins? Ash, Misty and Brock lose? What's an insert pokemon here? Find out inside this horrible story! PS...NO MARY SUES! AMAZING!


The Day Team Rocket Won

By Liz

Hi, this is me jumping fandoms now because I am cool like that. Actually, it's because I have always wanted to write this, but never did. And procrastinating for 4 years is why. HAHA! Okay, onto my stupid story cause I was bored.

BTW, this is supposed to be stupid hahaha.

* * *

One day, Jesse and James were walking down the street plotting ways to catch Pikachu. But of course, they were not successful because they were fighting. Then, all of a sudden, Meowth appeared and said he had the best plan ever! 

"I have the best plan ever!"

Jesse and James looked at eachother, then back at Meowth. "You do?"

Meowth nodded. "I do. And it will have us win!" He paused. "And get a raise from the boss!"

So the team began discussing their plans.

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking down some other street fighting about who was the better trainer and if they were going the right way.

"I think I'm the better trainer because water is superior to all." Misty said.

"No," Ash began. "Your water pokemon suck! My pikachu owns all! AHAHAHAHA!"

Brock shook his head and sighed. "Those two." He said.

Just then, some woman ran up to them. "OH MY GOD! HAVE YOU SEEN MY insert pokemon here!"

The three shook their heads.

The woman then started crying. "I just have to find my insert pokemon here! If I don't, it will DIE!"

Ash stepped forward. "Don't worry lady! We'll save your pokemon!" He turned to Brock and Misty. "Right guys?"

And they, of course, being as stupid as they are and wanting to help people they don't know, said yes and they all went looking for the insert pokemon here.

"By the way, my name is ?-!;:" she said.

Ash smiled. "Hello ?-!;, my name is Ash and this is Misty and Brock."

"I've never heard such a beautiful name as ?-!;! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Brock said, but of course was annoyingly dragged away by Misty who was probably jealous that he doesn't think she's beautiful.

?-!;: sighed. "I hope we can find my insert pokemon here! If not, I don't know what I'd do!"

Ash made a victory-like stance. "We'll find it!"

Just then, Team Rocket appeared and did their little spiel about protecting the world from blah blah blah , and they had the insert pokemon here!

"OH MY GOSH!" ?-!;: screeched. "It's my insert pokemon here!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jesse laughed. "Yes, and I will gladly exchange it for Pikachu."

"NEVER!" Ash yelled in his really high pitched annoying voice. "You'll never get my Pikachu!"

"Ohohohohoho! But we already did!" James said.

Ash looked to his right—No Pikachu! He looked to his left—No Pikachu! "OH MY GOSH"

"While you were being distracted, we took him away and put him in a rubber cage and locked him up in a high security metal cage and then tied up the cage with duct tape and hid it in our Team Rocket, not air ballon, completely metal company airplane! AHAHAHAHA!" Meowth said. "You'll never get him now!"

"Oh yeah?" Ash said. "Go! Bulbasaur!"

Tada here's Bulbasaur.

"Go! Use vine whip to get the insert pokemon here!"

Bulbasaur attempted to use vine whip, but was then taken by Team Rocket just because.

"BULBASAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR!" Ash yelled. Then Meowth ran up and took all this pokeballs and that was that.

Ash looked up and Team Rocket was gone.

"Where'd they go?" Ash stupidly asked without bothering to search the sky for any airplanes.

"They must have gone some direction into a forest instead of returning to their boss right away!" Misty said. "It's what they always do!"

"Aha!" Ash said. "That is right! We will go find them after accidentally coming across them while we run around aimlessly screaming 'PIKACHU! BULBASAUR!' and somehow everything will turn out okay!"

"Yeah!" Brock said.

Meanwhile at the Team Rocket Headquarters, Jesse, James, and Meowth gave the pokemon to Giovanni and they got a whole bunch of money.

"What a good plan, Meowth." James said. "Ha. 'Return to the Boss after we catch the pokemon instead of hiding in a forest' he said. Who would have thought!"

"Yes, and now we have a whole bunch of money! And Team Rocket will take over the world!" Meowth said.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all laughed.

Back in the forest, Ash, Misty, Brock, and ?-!;: were looking for their Pokemon.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Ash yelled. But of course, Pikachu can't hear him no matter how loud he screamed.

Just then?-!;: started laughing evilly causing everyone to look at her funny. "MWAHAHAHA! I am actually a Team Rocket Member!" She said. Then she took all of Misty and Brock's pokemon. "AHAHAHAHA!" Then she ran away.

Ash kept looking for Pikachu and missed the whole thing, while Brock and Misty ran after ?-!;:.

"COME BACK WITH MY POKEMON!" Misty yelled.

"MINE TOO" Brock yelled.

Then?-!;: was picked up by some random person on a motorcycle and was then carried off into some random direction and was gone.

Not bothering to get the license plate number of the motorcycle, Misty and Brock stopped running. "We'll never get our pokemon back now!" Misty said.

"Yeah." Brock said sadly. "I can't believe that ?-!;: was a member of Team Rocket!" and he started crying.

"Yeah, I want my pokemon too." Misty said without really hearing what Brock had to say, and started crying too.

Then Ash walked up all teary-eyed. "Guys? I think Pikachu's gone." And he started crying too.

Ten years later, Kids WB was still showing new episodes and Ash was still only 10 years old, but he was Pikachu-less and went back to living with his mom. He actually went to school to attempt to get an education, but failed miserably.

Misty went back to her Gym in Cerulean City, but couldn't be a leader because she had no pokemon. She became depressed and was put on medication, but the side effects caused her to become crazy. She began talking to trees and calling them "Staryu"

Brock went back to his family, but his father had run out on his siblings again and all the kids were making a mess of the house. Some were stealing food and other things from the town, and they all hated Brock for leaving them and getting his pokemon stolen.

Jesse, James, and Meowth continued to work with Team Rocket (which eventually took over the world), became very rich and lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

Soo...that was my horrible story that I wrote just cause hahahaha. Review if ya want. 


End file.
